1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image-capturing device that obtains three-dimensional information of a subject by means of a pattern projection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of three-dimensional photography, a pattern projection method is conventionally known in which the three-dimensional shape of a subject is obtained by means of capturing an image of the subject to which a pattern is projected by a camera. The pattern is produced by light that is emitted through slits from a light source of which the position and direction are known with respect to the camera. In a conventional pattern projection method, a pattern image with the projected pattern on the subject and a color still image (or texture image) without the pattern projection are individually captured in sequence. Note that, a pair of images comprised of a pattern image and texture image will be referred to as a three-dimensional image in the following.
However, in the above pattern projection method of the three-dimensional image-capturing device, it takes time to capture a three-dimensional image since the pattern image and the texture image are individually captured in sequence. Therefore, in some cases, such as when a subject is moving, it is impossible to capture a three-dimensional image. Further, in the pattern projection method, the position and the direction of the light source with respect to a camera also should be known in advance, so that arrangement of the camera and the light source is extremely cumbersome.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional image-capturing device and an adapter that enables convenient and prompt image-capturing operation by means of a pattern projection method.
According to the present invention, a three-dimensional image-capturing device using a pattern projection method is provided that comprises a first image capturing part, a second image capturing part, a first optical element, a second optical element, and a pattern projection device.
The first image capturing part captures a pattern image produced by light in a first range. The second image capturing part captures a texture image produced by light in a second range which is dissimilar to the first range. The first optical element selectively cuts off light in the second range and it is disposed in a first light path through which light rays received in the first image capturing part pass. The second optical element selectively cut off light in the first range and it is disposed on a second light path through which light rays received in the second image capturing part pass. The pattern projection device projects a predetermined pattern onto a subject by means of light in the first range. The pattern and texture images are captured simultaneously while the predetermined pattern is projected onto the subject.